slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
HeroOfHearts Parkin
HeroOfHearts Parkin HeroOfHearts Parkin is a Pro wrestler for the Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (DCWF).Hero started wrestling April 10th 2009, altho he is with the Best fed in SL he had to work his way to were he is today. Early Career Hero first saw wrestling when it was the Second Life Championship Wrestling(SLCW)and the Virtual Wrestling Alliance(VWA) the only 2 feds at that point in time.Hero of course put in his App right away.Hero never got word back about gettin in from SLCW/VWA.Then 3 months later hero got the chance to be a SL Pro Wrestler. Hero then came across the SL wrestling fed known as the Professional Wrestling League(PWL).Hero started training right away with the Likes of Rob Bukowski,Cheryl Silvercloud,and the person now known as Vince212 Easterwood.Hero then joined feds known as Extreme Virtual Wrestling(EVW),German Extreme Wrestling(GEW),Mayhem Wrestling Alliance(MWA),and Hard Knocks Wrestling Federations(HKWF). Professional Wrestling League PWL didn't last long at all. Hero had his second match there but it was his last match at the PWL. it was a fatal Four way for the world title Jeffery Fireguard Vs HeroOfHearts Parkin Vs stephen88 Copperfield Vs Nick125 firecaster. Jeffery Fireguard won the match by pinning hero. Hero then left the PWL because of managment Problems. Extreme Virtual Wrestling Hero was put in the first show in the main event for his first match ever in SL wrestling it was a Tables match vs Blaker Aubos.Hero won the match then was set to be the world champion. it was later desided to be a Triple Threat for the title in a Hell in the Cell HeroOfHearts Parkin Vs Blaker Aubos Vs Rob Bukowski.Blaker Aubos would win that match and become the first EVW World champion.But that didnt stop hero from finding his way to his first title.Hero was first talked to by then the current EVW Hardcore champion Trent Ruby about starting up a tag team....then 3 weeks later Hero became one half of the EVW Tag Champions with Juglo Tremor. Hero started to butt head with the EVW owner Maven Gothly. With EVW moveing a few time. then haveing no place at all Hero left the EVW in search of a better place to wrestle....so he turned to the 3 other feds he was wrestling with GEW HKWF and the MWA German Extreme Wrestling The GEW was the place hero was first noticed by the other feds GEW was the start of HeroOfHearts the Second Life Pro Wrestler. HeroOfHearts Parkin,Loody Graves,Blaker Aubos, and Sidney Washborne started a US Vs German Storyline,Hero had some great matches with the GEW Another Hell In The cell with Loody Graves,a few tag matches, hero then faced Lachie Sapphire for the GEW Anti-German US title(Hero brought that title to the GEW) hero beat Lachie in 30 Seconds with his superkick,loody would come out and match a match vs hero for the title were hero would win and him and sid would walk out with the upper hand,this US vs German fued would go on for a few weeks untill The Owner of GEW Blaker Aubos and the co owner loody graves would break up leaveing hero to wrestl with MWA and the HKWF Mayhem Wrestling Alliance Hero was doin shows at the GEW,MWA and HKWF for awhile now Hero was still mid-carding at both the HKWF and the MWA at the HKWF hero was wrestling Shinja Ugajin....but at this point in time hero thought he was goin to be big in the MWA. Hero would be put in matches with MWA main wrestlers known as Buger Shan and "killer k"Koray melson.Hero would find himself nipping the heels of the intercontinental champion Koray Melson.Hero then forming the Team knwon as Xcessive with Sidney Washborne.Hero and Sid would then start building as a team takeing on the Faction known as the Living Dead. Sid then would take a leave because of some RL issues.Hero then would start looking at the HKWF to go and wrestle only there.Hero left the MWA with bad blood from a few of ther wrestlers being the reasons he left the MWA. Hero yet again was looking for a more stable Fed, a more professional Fed. The DCWF Offer Hero just left the MWA was going to talk to the HKWF GM when the owner of the DCWF wanted to talk Eric Stuart. Hero and Eric would talk about Hero joining the DCWF.Hero didnt know Eric all that well and wasnt sure what to do at this point in time.Hero then told Eric he was intrested but didnt want to leave the HKWF...but this wasnt the last time he talk to eric about DCWF Hard Knocks Wrestling Federation Hero found himself goin head to head with the current HKWF world champion Shinja Ugajin. Hero Suffered 2 loses to Shinja but didnt give up, Hero would then give Shinja his first lose in HKWF. Hero would then be named #1 contender for the title.Hero and Shinja would put on some of the best matches in Heros Career untill the first HKWF PPV were it all came to a head Hero vs Shinja for the title in a last man standing match.Hero and Shinja would push each other to there limits.there fight would bring them to the stage were Hero would superkick Shinja off the stage.Shinja would then stay down for the 10 count and Hero would then become the world champion.Hero would then take a few weeks off from wrestling but that didnt stop Hero. He would demand another match with Shinja to prove it wasnt a lucky win but shinja would say no to hero.....hero would then cost shinja a few matches.....hero would return to the ring ready to wrestle but no one thinks he was ready for what was waiting. Hero would return to the ring 1 week before the ppv still wanting to face shinja at the ppv. When hero got in the ring he knew he would be wrestling tonite but didnt know who he was faceing. The music of the biggest and one of the best SL wrestlers the Legend Tenzan Karu.Hero would get a win by DQ when hero ducked a clothesline and Tenzan hit the ref. then tenzan would let it be known that shinja would face hero at the ppv.Hero would then talk to the owner of DCWF again and desided to leave to HKWF with or without the title hero would climb into that ring knowing it would be his last match here....hero beat shinja in the match that put shinja out for a few weeks...but the HKWF gm would not let Hero walk out with the title he made a match right there vs hero for the title....Morpheus Shelman would then make hero tap to keep the title with the HKWF Digital Championship Wrestling Federation Hero would then find himself at the bottem of the pole after being at the top. Hero was put threw training by BigEvil Mandelkorn.Hero has just started the climb ot the top of the WWE of SL wrestling known as the DCWF. Wrestling Info About Hero Music video's used:Travis Barker remix of Soulja boy,GodHead Trapped in your lies,Currently:My Reward by hail the villain Finisher's:Double underhook face buster(Heartstopper),Superkick(April-October) Signature's:Moonsualt,Springbored flying clothesline(April-October)